


Interim

by jyongdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyongdae/pseuds/jyongdae
Summary: Kiss meme entry: ChenHun "for now" kisses.





	

Sehun's dozing in his bed when Jongdae finds him. He was gonna ask if he wanted to watch a movie or go out for a bike ride, but finds Sehun tangled up in his sheets, hair falling over his face as he breathes lightly over his pillow. It's a rare day off from schedules and practice and Jongdae doesn't much blame Sehun for taking a midday nap. Kinda feels like maybe he could do with one too.

Just watching Sehun's chest rise and fall makes Jongdae feel sleepy and he yawns, starts unbuckling his jeans and tugging them off. He's careful as he climbs into bed next to Sehun. He lets him wake up just enough for him to shimmy over and give him more room in the small bed but not enough that he won't be able to get back to sleep.

Jongdae hums as Sehun wraps an arm around him, pulls him close so that he's lying mostly over his chest, lifting one leg to rest between Sehun's. Sehun smells clean, like the shower he'd had before breakfast and the toothpaste that he'd used after. Jongdae nestles into the crook between Sehun's jaw and neck and breathes him in. He lets his eyes close.

“I love you.”

His eyes open. He looks up, over the straight line of Sehun's jaw and the plane of his cheek. He still look asleep.

“Hm?”

“I love you,” Sehun says again, this time cracking an eye open to peek down at Jongdae, the start of a smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. It's cute and pretty, the pink naturally bright against Sehun's pale skin and Jongdae smiles back. He leans up slightly, just far enough to briefly press his lips against him, to feel Sehun's smile against his, and it's enough.

“I love you, too,” he says as he leans back, the words so warm they melt into a murmur as he says them.

“I know.” Sehun's still wearing that lazy smile, watching Jongdae like Jongdae had been watching him. Jongdae can feel Sehun's eyes track over his skin, can feel heat break out under his gaze and he asks.

“Will you love me tomorrow?”

Sehun's hand shifts from where it had been running small circles over Jongdae's back. It skims up over his arm to fiddle with his hair. He watches his fingers twine in the soft strands.

“Probably.”

Jongdae nods, hums.

“What about next week?”

Sehun keeps playing with Jongdae's hair.

“It's possible”

Jongdae moves forward a little, lowers his body closer to Sehun's so that he's covering him and Sehun's fingers slip from his hair. From this position their bodies are mostly aligned and Jongdae's face is inches from Sehun's, eyes molten.

“And a month from now?”

Jongdae's eyelashes are long, long, long, casting shadows over his cheekbones.

“I couldn't say.”

Jongdae moves in close, and his breath is hot, sending shivers over every part of Sehun that it doesn't reach. He moves in, closer and closer and his breath is melting into Sehun's skin, is becoming less a part of Jongdae and more a part of him as he moves so close and their lips almost graze but he stops. His hair is falling into Sehun's and Sehun's hands are on Jongdae's hips and their lips brush when Sehun says

“I love you now.”

Jongdae lets his forehead touch Sehun's.

“Until when?”

Sehun's fingers are light against Jongdae's skin but he's hot to the touch.

“I don't know.”

Sehun's eyes are plain for Jongdae, open and honest and still a little sleepy. When he kisses Sehun this time, his press forward is firmer and he has to hold himself up, an arm against the pillow. He opens his mouth for Sehun and Sehun cups his cheek with a hand. They kiss slow and lazy, until Jongdae draws back and Sehun lets him go with a final chaste press of lips to the corner of Jongdae's mouth.

“I love you for now.”

Jongdae nods. He slides back down to where he was laying before, torso to torso, legs tangled together.

“Is that okay?” Sehun asks, his hands coming back up to wrap around Jongdae, trace shapes into his skin, draw lines from beauty mark to beauty mark from memory.

Jongdae hums. “That's okay.”

He tucks himself back into place between Sehun's jawline and neck. Places another small kiss there before closing his eyes once again.

“I love you for now, too.”

 


End file.
